


Night Plan

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22





	Night Plan

**Title :** Night Plan  
 **Pairing :** Yabunoo  
 **Genre : Smut,** Romance  
 **Rating : NC17**  
 **A/N :** This is the sequel for previous PG one-shot, [3 Devils' Night Plan](http://%20inookei-22.livejournal.com/13147.html)

 

\-----  
This is what happen before :

 

Yabu opens his and Inoo’s shared room, taking off his jacket while closing the door.

 

“Kei, I – WHAT’S HAPPENING?!” Yabu says in shock, he rushes to Inoo.  
“Who did this?” Says Yabu looking at Inoo. If you want to know what happen to Inoo the answer would be : His hands are tied at the headboard, then his legs are spread widely and tied to the bed, blindfold at his eyes, also a cloth on his mouth so he can’t talk, and worst, he’s only wearing a boxer.

 

Yabu opens the blindfold and get rid of the cloth on Inoo’s mouth.

 

“Hikaru, Daiki and Takaki. They’re so dead.” Says Inoo. Yabu sighs, he should have know that this is their doing.

 

“I know what they’re trying to do. But… I don’t think they go this far.” He says, sighing again.

 

“I also know. They want us to have sex, right?” Inoo says, Yabu nods.  
“Well, maybe we’re just have to do what they want, so they’ll stop.” He continued.

 

“Eh? You mean…” Yabu paused.

 

“Yes… If you want to.” Inoo says blushing hard. Yabu giggles and kisses him.

 

“I want it~” Yabu says kissing Inoo’s cheek. Inoo blushes even more.

 

“Then untie me, and let’s do … it.” Inoo says shyly. Yabu smiles, and shakes his head.

 

“I think I prefer to let the ties be.” He says seductively.

 

“Eeeeeh?!” Inoo shocks and Yabu giggles.

 

*end of flash back*

 

 

Currently Yabu is kissing his boyfriend, who is still tied up, but Inoo’s boxer is not on his body anymore, in the other word, he’s completely naked now. Yabu is still in complete clothes.  
Yabu licks Inoo’s lower lip to ask for opening, Inoo let Yabu’s tongue travels inside his mouth, dominating the kiss. While kissing, Yabu starts wandering his hand to Inoo’s naked body. Pinching his nipples and sometimes rubs it slowly. Inoo lets out a small moan to that, and start getting hard. Yabu himself gets hard.

 

“You’re hard already~” Yabu says when he broke the kiss. Inoo wants to whack his boyfriend head, but he can’t because he’s tied up.

 

“Please untie me, can’t move.” Inoo says with puppy eyes. Yabu smiles and sighs.

 

“Oh your beautiful eyes sure know how to beg me. Fine, I’ll take them off.” Yabu says and starts untying the ties. Inoo immediately hugs Yabu as soon as his hands and legs are free. Yabu kissing him again and pin him to the bed. As he pins Inoo he feels something on his hand, he takes it and see it.

 

“Lubricant?” Yabu raises his eyebrow, he doesn’t remember he bought it.

 

“The three devils left it.” Inoo says while unbuttoning Yabu’s shirt and tries his best to take off Yabu’s pants.

 

“Ah, them. They prepare things for us so well.” Yabu giggles and helps Inoo to take off his pants and underwear off. So they both completely naked. Yabu climb to sit on the top of Inoo and kisses him while his hand pinching Inoo’s nipples. Inoo tries to not let out moan, he’s doing fine until Yabu touch his most sensitive part, his member. Yabu broke the kiss and moves down, licking his nipple and still stroking Inoo’s member. Inoo bits his lips, trying to hold his moan.

 

“Don’t bit your lips, let me hear you moan.” Yabu says and licks again. Inoo can’t take it and he moans.

 

“Aaah… Ko – Kou~” he moans softly. Yabu smiles hearing that. Oh, he has been waiting for this moment for so long.  
Enough playing with nipples, Yabu moves down to give Inoo a blowjob, it’s his first time giving a blowjob, but he’s good at it. He starts by licking and massage, then he slowly takes it in his mouth, moving his head up and down, sometimes using his tongue to pleasure the younger more.  
Inoo moans slowly, feeling pleasured. He grips Yabu’s hair and pulls it slowly, wanting more of the blowjob. Yabu keeps doing licking and sucking until finally Inoo reach his climax, he pants hardly. Yabu licks the white substance that is left on Inoo’s member before he kisses Inoo’s lips. Inoo can taste his own cum along the kiss.  
Then Yabu takes the lubricant and put it on his fingers.

 

“I heard it will be hurt, so I’ll do it as gentle as I can.” Yabu says then he kiss Inoo’s forehead. “If it hurts, tell me, okay?” he continued which answered by nods from Inoo. Yabu starts wandering his hand on Inoo’s entrance, rubs it gently first before he puts in one finger. Inoo squirm as Yabu’s finger enters him, he feels the pain, it hurts.

 

“Is it hurt?” says Yabu and pulls Inoo closer to him. Inoo nods.

 

“It’s hurt, but go on, it’s not that hurt.” Inoo says. Yabu starts to move the finger in and out, until he feels Inoo can take the second finger. He puts in another finger and moves it in and out. It hurts Inoo but he can feel the pleasure.

 

“Aaah…” Inoo moans and squirm again. Yabu pats Inoo with his other hand. Yabu scissoring Inoo, making him loosen up. Then he adds another finger, so there’s 3 fingers in him. It doesn’t take too long before Yabu add the 4th finger. Inoo feels really needy and hard now.

 

“Please Kou … I … I want you.” Inoo says. Yabu smiles.

 

“Patience, my Kei.” Yabu says, he puts lubricant on his own member before he takes Inoo’s legs to his shoulder and exposing Inoo’s entrance.

 

“You ready, honey?” Yabu makes sure. Inoo nods. Then he starts pushing his member to Inoo’s entrance.

 

“Arrgh…” Inoo feels his entrance hurts. Even Yabu is gently pushing it, it still feels hurt.

 

“Are you okay?” Yabu asks worriedly. Yabu’s member are half in, Inoo nods and Yabu pushing it in again. When it’s all in, Yabu stops moving, letting Inoo to lose the pain. The pain slowly faded away.

 

“You … can move.” Inoo says while panting, he never knew it takes so much energy, feeling his hole is full of Yabu’s member. Yabu moves back and forwards gently as he could but not slowly, just gently.

 

“Aaah… You’re tight – Hmmm~” Yabu moans too, Inoo is a virgin of course he’s tight.

 

“No no… Hmmm, not th – there.” Inoo says weakly, looks like Yabu finds his sweet spot because Inoo is making a pleasured looking face and covered his own face with a pillow.

 

“Don’t cover your face.” Yabu says, taking away the pillow while still thrusting in and out of Inoo. Inoo’s cheeks are burning red.

 

“But my face must be embarrassing now.” He says while holding his moan. Yabu thrusting pace are fasten.

 

“No, you look beautiful as always, Kei.” He says then he bends down and kisses Inoo. Inoo holds his moan again. Noticing it, Yabu smiles.

 

“Moan for me, Kei.” Yabu says, and Inoo do it. He moans, a bit louder than before because he feels more pleasure as Yabu slams his member harder to Inoo’s hole.

 

“Aaah… Kou – faster.” Inoo says, Yabu smiles and quicken his pace, they both moans loudly. Moaning each other’s name. Yabu holds Inoo’s hip and thrusting harder. Inoo release as soon as Yabu slams his member hardly to his sweet spot over and over again. Yabu release too when he hears Inoo’s cute and loud moan, moaning his name. Yabu takes his member out. He lies beside Inoo and kisses his forehead before he kisses his lips.

 

“You’re really beautiful, Kei.” Yabu says and hugs him.

 

“I’m tired.” Inoo says. Well it’s his first night and he just got his second cum.

 

“Go to sleep then, I’ll clean you.” Yabu says and stand up, taking tissues and wipes Inoo’s and his cum which is on Inoo’s hole and stomach. After that he lies beside Inoo.

 

“Hugs me to sleep please~” Inoo says cutely.

 

"Yes, honey." Yabu smiles and hugs him, and covering their neked body with a blanket, then sleeping peacefully.

 

The next morning they wake up. Inoo’s back hurt, not really hurt though since Yabu did it gently.

 

“It’s hurt. And it’s your fault.” He says to Yabu, blaming him playfully. Yabu laughs.

 

“Okay, okay. I’ll carry you around for today, nee? Is that fine for you?” Yabu says as he pats Inoo’s head.

 

  
"It's not that hurt, but I won't say no to that~" Inoo laughs lightly. He can walk by himself, but he says that anyway.

 

"Aleight then" Yabu laughs too.

 

“I’m heavy you know~” he says playfully. Well, that’s not really true.

 

“No, no you’re not, princess.” Yabu smiles and carry Inoo to the bathroom for taking a bath.

 

And that was how they passed their first night.

 

\--------

 

2nd fic : accomplish~

 

I'm getting used to this mobile app~  
It's pretty easy for fanficing now~

 

But, I'm having an exams week next monday... *sulk*  
So I guess today would be my last post for the next 10 days?

 

Please leave a comment~  
Thanks for reading!

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


End file.
